vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Jean Pierre Polnareff
Part 3= |-|Part 5= |-|Silver Chariot Part 3= |-|Silver Chariot Part 5= Summary Jean Pierre Polnareff is a major character in JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Part III: Stardust Crusaders ''and a supporting character in ''Part V: Vento Aureo. Victim to one of Dio Brando's flesh buds, he was hypnotized into attacking Jotaro Kujo and allies. When he was defeated by Muhammad Avdol, he was freed from DIO's mind control and joined their journey to Egypt. He seeks in both defeating DIO and avenging his sister's murder, since the killer is one of DIO's henchmen. In Vento Aureo, he assists Buccellati's Gang in their quest to kill the Boss of Passione. However, due to his previous encounter with the Boss, he is left paraplegic and missing one eye. With his rematch with the Boss he transforms his Stand into Chariot Requiem by accident. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-A. 8-C with Silver Chariot Name: Jean Pierre Polnareff Origin: JoJo's Bizarre Adventure' (Part III: Stardust Crusaders)' Gender: Male Age: 22~ in Part III. 36 in Part V. Classification: Human, Stand User Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Extrasensory Perception (Capable of seeing ghosts and souls among some other supernatural forces that are normally otherwise invisible), Aura and Summoning (Of his Stand). Silver Chariot has Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Selective Intangibility, Non-Corporeality, Invisibility, Non-Physical Interaction, Expert Swordsmanship, Size Manipulation, Afterimage Creation, Flight (Within its effective range, also showcased the ability to hold Polnareff up while floating in mid-air), Self-Statistics Amplification & Reduction via Armor Detachment (Causes Chariot to move fast enough to leave afterimages, but reduces its durability) Attack Potency: Athlete level. Building level with Silver Chariot (Initially fought Magician's Red, who contended with Star Platinum when introduced. Fought Star Platinum when possessed by Anubis, who was amping its strength & speed, and Jotaro stated Chariot itself to be "the kind of opponent that you really have to fight all out". Repeatedly impaled Vanilla Ice and snapped his neck, him being a Vampire like Nukesaku, who survived a held back attack rush by Star Platinum. Also kicked Vanilla Ice's Stand away. Skewered through DIO's head and was even stated by DIO himself that with just a split second longer and a little more force he could of heavily damaged him, DIO having survived multiple blows from Star Platinum at full power) Speed: Peak Human (Could outrun Enya who he claimed was faster than Flo-Jo) with Massively FTL reactions. Massively FTL with Silver Chariot Lifting Strength: Peak Human. Unknown for Silver Chariot (Is not known for it's lifting strength) Striking Strength: Athlete Class. Building Class with Silver Chariot (Snapped Vanilla Ice's neck and kicked his Stand away, which should presumably be more durable than its user) Durability: Building level (Survived a casual hit from DIO, who could reflect several projectiles from Hierophant Green with just one finger. Also endured the flames of Magician's Red for a while). Building level with Silver Chariot (From its own AP & Striking Strength. Withstood numerous punches from Star Platinum when possessed by Anubis, who was amping its strength) Stamina: High, Polnareff could keep his ability going (as well as continuing engaging in combat and running around a city, jumping from buildings, with a minuscule amount of rest) after severe bodily harm (Half of his foot, half his hand and his thigh all being consumed by Cream's void on top of minor damage like a skinned cheek and elbow as well as a presumably fractured arm) Range: Around one meter with Silver Chariot, higher when enraged, even higher when he shoots the sword Standard Equipment: Silver Chariot Intelligence: In Part V, he showed astonishingly good hacking abilities. Shown be to a capable fighter and very versatile in a number of situations. Is also fluent in French, Italian and presumably English. Weaknesses: Any damage taken to Silver Chariot is reflected onto Polnareff only when the armor is taken off. Unless he takes off Silver Chariot's armor, he cannot see through the Stand. If Polnareff shoots Silver Chariot's saber, it cannot attack until it manually picks up the piece. He's susceptible to being lured into traps by women that he's attracted toward although he's gotten over that. Pol4.gif|Polnareff enacting justice on J.Geil Chariot_rib.gif|Slicing an opponent to ribbons Pol_afterimage.gif|Chariot without its armor in action Chariot_launch.gif|Chariot shooting the blade Pol1.gif|Chariot slicing The Hanged Man as it travels as light Chariot_the_sun_feat.gif|Chariot deflecting lasers from The Sun Ezkakheight.gif|Chariot shrinking to a microscopic scale Chariot_chaka_mk.gif|Chariot dueling with Chaka Polvsvani1.gif|An enraged Polnareff lashes out at Cream Ezpolvsvani.gif|Chariot attacking trying to land a hit on Cream Chariot_cream.gif|Chariot ragdolling Vanilla Ice Ezchariot.gif|Chariot snapping Vanilla's neck JJBA Eyes of Heaven Pol & Avdol combo.gif|Polnareff and Avdol teaming up in Eyes of Heaven JJBA Eyes of Heaven-Jotaro & Pol combo.gif|Polnareff and Jotaro teaming up in Eyes of Heaven JJBA Eyes of Heaven-Pol & Iggy combo.gif|Polnareff and Iggy teaming up in Eyes of Heaven Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Silver Chariot:' Silver Chariot is a slim, humanoid Stand that is clad in medieval armor. It is equipped with a fencing saber at the end of its left arm. It is also it's a weapon that it uses to attack opponents with. **'Armor Detachment:' Silver Chariot's armor is removable. If removed, Silver Chariot gains a massive increase in speed, moving so fast it seems like there are five Silver Chariots standing at once. However, it loses its ability to endure heavy blows as a drawback. **'Shooting the Sword:' The saber on Silver Chariot's blade is detachable and can be shot as a projectile. It's precise, and it can ricochet off objects and easily pierce flesh. The saber does not magically grow back, however, and requires Polnareff to find and put the piece back on Silver Chariot himself before being able to attack again. Gallery Others Notable Victories: Josuke Higashikata (Jojo's Bizarre Adventure) Josuke's Profile Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Comic Relief Characters Category:JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Category:Sword Users Category:Stand Users Category:Humans Category:Ghosts Category:Protagonists Category:Male Characters Category:Heroes Category:Good Characters Category:Intangibility Users Category:Game Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Weapon Masters Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Afterimage Users Category:Tier 10 Category:Tier 8 Category:Tragic Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Summoners Category:Aura Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users